Mistletoe
by totaldramafanifc
Summary: Tonight was Christmas Eve, and Courtney had a little surprise under the mistletoe tonight. Little Courtne fanfic :)


**Okay, I hate Justin Bieber with a fiery passion, but I'm using his song Mistletoe from the Christmas album. I am sorry if your ears bleed, because I do NOT like him at all, so enjoy my little Courtne fanfic!**

_**Courtney's POV:**_

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much_ cheer

Christmas time was always my favorite, the cold weather, the beautiful lights, and best of all, all the Christmas parties. Well today was December 24th, Christmas Eve. Heather had invited me to her and Alejandro's Christmas party tonight, yes I was now friend-ish with Heather, we texted each other often and went shopping together if you consider that a "friendship" then we are friends.

_I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

I grabbed a grey jacket and my ugg boots and walked out into the snow. The snow crunched under my feet as I walked to my small white car. I opened the door and got inside, immediately turning on the heater. My keys were in my pocket, so I fished them out and stuck them inside the slot, and drove off to Alejandro's mansion. They didn't live too far away, maybe 10 or 15 minutes from my apartment. The radio was on and my favorite Christmas song, Feliz Navidad, came on. I tapped my fingers on the wheel and hummed to the tune.

_ I don't wanna miss out on the holiday,_  
_ But I can't stop staring at your face,_

I finally arrived at their mansion, and the minute I got out of the car, I could hear Christmas music blasting from the house and lights flashing everywhere.

"Here I am," I whispered to myself. I walked up to the mansion and knocked on the door.

Heather opened it with a smile," Hey Courtney!"

"Hey," I replied walking inside. Heather was wearing denim skinny jeans, a sweater, and she had her hair in a ponytail.

_I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the_ mistletoe

The party is awesome, I'm having so much fun with everyone.

"I'm going to go get some punch," I told Heather. She nodded and I walked off to the kitchen and grabbed a cup. I took a sip and it tasted really good. I finished the cup and threw it away. As I was walking out, I was met with a tall, masculine man and we collided.

_With you, shawty with you  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the_ mistletoe

"Senorita, are you alright?" the man asked me. He reached out his hand and pulled me up. He had the same hair color as Alejandro, with tan skin and dark green eyes, were they related in some way?

"Y-yeah, I'm Courtney," I replied.

He smiled,"I'm Jose," he kissed my hand and I blushed a little bit, wait, where have I heard his name before?

_Everyone's gathering around the fire,  
Chestnuts roasting like a hot July,  
I should be chillin' with my folks, I know,  
But I'mma be under the_ mistletoe.

I for some reason had the sudden urge to look above my head, and you wouldn't believe what I saw, hanging above out head, was a small piece of mistletoe, oh no.

"M-mistletoe," I whispered.

"Well," Jose started," It looks like it's my lucky day,"

We slowly leaned into each other until our lips met. He tasted strangely a lot like peppermint. Suddenly our little kiss turned into making out like the snap of a finger.

_Word on the streets Santa's coming tonight,_  
_ Reindeer flying through the sky so high,_  
_ I should be makin' a list I know,_  
_ But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

We broke apart, and I was probably blushing like crazy, a super hot Spanish dude just MADE OUT with me! My heart was racing, until he pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to me.

"You should call me sometime," he winked, and disappeared into the crowd.

_With you, shawty with you,_  
_ With you, shawty with you,_  
_ With you, under the mistletoe_

I finally found Heather on the couch holding a glass of champagne.

"There you are! We've been looking all over the place for you!" Heather exclaimed.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone, in public?" I asked her.

"I-I guess you can," she mumbled and we walked into a corner that nobody was in.

_With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the_ mistletoe

"Do you know anyone by the name of Jose?" I asked her.

Heather's face went completely pale and blank," Is he tall, dark green eyes, looks kinda like Alejandro?"

"Yes!" I exclaimed.

"Courtney, this isn't good, did you get his last name?"

"Well no, bu-"

"COURTNEY! That Jose is Alejandro's evil big brother!" Heather yelled.

_Hey love, the Wise Men followed the stars,  
The way I follow my heart,  
And it led me to a_ miracle.

Jose, I knew he looked familiar somewhere, I just couldn't put my finger on in!

"Wait, but he's so nice!" I exclaimed.

"When you first meet him, he is," Heather started," But once you get to know him, you realize he is a complete ass hole!"

_Hey love, don't you buy me nothing, (don't you buy me nothing)  
'Cause I am feeling one thing,  
Your lips on my lips,  
That's a merry merry_ Christmas

Alejandro then came up to us and asked," Who you two gal pals talking about?

"None other than Satan himself," Heather smirked

"Please don't tell me you accidentally ended up under the mistletoe with my older brother, Jose?!" Alejandro said with worry.

I gulped," D-did you see?"

"See," Alejandro started," I saw the entire thing! That womanizing ass is trying to lure you into his trap!"

_It's the most beautiful time of the year,  
Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer,  
I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the_ mistletoe.

Jose noticed me and a devious smile curled on his lips," Well if it isn't Queen Bitch and Baby Satan,"

"Fuck of Jose," Heather growled.

"Oh why I wouldn't dream to," he ran his fingers through her hair, causing Alejandro to become pretty pissed off.

He slapped Jose's hand away from her hair," She said go away!"

"Fine, what Al and his little girlfriend want, they can have," and with that, Jose diapered for the second time tonight.

_I don't wanna miss out on the holidays,  
But I can't stop staring at your face,  
I should be playing in the winter snow,  
But I'mma be under the mistletoe_

"Just what I said Courtney, a complete ass hole who cares for nobody but himself," Heather told me.

When the party ended, Heather asked if I wanted to spend the night, so I said sure. She came with me back to my apartment to get my belongings for the night. We laughed and joked all night, until around 1 AM and we fell asleep. Around 3:15 in the morning, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I opened one eye and noticed it wasn't Heather. I rolled over to see who it was and I was shocked, it was none other than Jose!

_With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the_ mistletoe

"Jose, w-what are you doing here?" I asked with a groggy voice.

"Can you meet me outside for a minute?" He said to me.

"Sure, whatever," I groaned getting up and grabbing some slippers and a robe.

We got outside and let me just say, I think my fingers and toes were going to fall off.

"Can we make this quick? I'm going to get pneumonia!" I questioned.

"Of course angel, I just need to discuss one thing with you," Jose replied.

_With you, shawty with you,  
With you, shawty with you,  
With you, under the mistletoe_

"And that is?" I asked confused.

"Courtney," he grabbed my hands," I think I'm in love with you,"

My face went blank, the most attractive person I've ever seen is saying that he's in love with me, ME! I didn't know what to say at that point.

"Really, because I-I like you too!" I blurted out.

"Y-you do!" He replied with the goofiest smile ever.

"Well, yeah," I smiled.

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
Show me baby that you love me so,  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_ oh

He suddenly lifted me up from the ground and squeezed my body, he was really strong.

"Courtney, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked me with a smile.

I nodded,"Yes, absolutely yes!"

And that was the night I added to my list of things that I liked about Christmas season, the newest addition was a little plant called Mistletoe.

* * *

**Well, what do you think, I think It could've been better, but oh well!**

**-Madi :***


End file.
